


Law of Attraction

by starmie



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, No Angst, Somehow, i wrote this before the second week of episodes, these kids need fluff and i am a fluff dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmie/pseuds/starmie
Summary: Star is lost. Tom wants to help. Sometimes things sort themselves out all on their own. Twoshot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have shipped starco since the moment i was born, probably, but because of these new episodes everything is weird. marco’s out of character and tomstar is weirdly appealing to me right now.

Star stirred and woke up in a bed that was not her own. Her body knew it was morning but the room was still dark as nighttime. She took a deep breath and realized it was Tom’s bed, one she hadn’t been in for a long time. She jolted up, looking around. She noticed Tom was passed out sitting on his recliner from across the bedroom.

She searched around for her wand, and noticed it was on the nightstand table next to a candle she recognized as a Never-melt brand. Star grabbed the magical object and rolled out of the bed, getting caught in his canopy. After freeing herself, she walked over to the sleeping boy with her wand pointed at him.

Her and Tom had been getting along a lot better after his demoncism, but Star still felt weird about waking up in his bed. He blinked his eyes open, and panicked about the wand being right in his face. “Star? What are you doing?” 

She blinked at him. “Why am I in your room and why don’t I remember anything about it?” Star asked with a hint of menace in her voice.

Tom stood up and gave her a weak smile. “Whatever you’re thinking happened totally didn’t. We went to that one club in the trench with Ponyhead, remember? You got a little tipsy so instead of taking you back home where you’d get in trouble I decided to take you here to sleep.” He said, staring her dead in the eyes as he recounted the night, proving he wasn’t a liar.

Star was suddenly aware of her hangover headache. “That was really sweet of you.”

“I mean, that’s what any good boyfriend would do.” He realized what he said. “Not like...I’m your boyfriend or anything anymore.”

Star’s heart felt heavy and her face unwittingly turned into a sad smile. The room felt awkward though, and the half-demon tried to clear it. 

“Hey, do you wanna go get some breakfast? It’s buffet day and you could get whatever you want.” Tom remembered, pointing his finger up to the ceiling.

Star nodded, exhaling loudly. “Can I take a shower first?” She asked, running her fingers through her tangled hair. 

“Oh, yeah, of course, it’s the room next door on the right. I know you don’t like cold showers, but cold water here is like lukewarm anywhere else, so don’t burn yourself.” They shared a nice smile.

The princess suddenly realized something. “Shoot, I don’t have a change of clothes.” 

Tom looked around his room for something for her to wear. He pulled a Love Sentence t-shirt out of his dresser and some black sweatpants off the floor and handed them to her. 

“Not exactly princess clothes, but it’ll be fine. You don’t need fancy dresses to look like a princess.” Star held the comfy clothes to her chest, trying to decide if that was a compliment or not. 

She opened up the bedroom door, and turned to face him as she stood in the frame. “Thank you, Tom.” 

Tom gave her a crooked smile and closed the door on her as she left. She ran over to the bathroom and locked the door. This must have been Tom’s private bathroom. The counters were messy with haircare products and self-help pamphlets. Star was really proud of him for dealing with his anger management issues, even if she had trouble externalizing that.

She got undressed, turned the water all the way to cold after some figuring out how to work it, and stepped into the shower. The lukewarm water drenched her hair and body and she grabbed Tom’s shampoo from the ledge of the bathtub.

Faeriemist Shampoo for Men. It made perfect sense why he smelled so good, he had magic to help him out. Star squirted some into her hand and rubbed it into her hair, suddenly hit with the watery-based contemplation that only happened in showers.

Was it okay to fall back in love with Tom? Their relationship hadn’t worked in the past but both of them had changed a lot since then. He was dealing with his problems and she was dealing with hers. Being in love with him was way less confusing than her feelings for Marco. This could be good for her.

Star scrubbed her body with a bar of soap and turned off the shower, shivering as she got out. She dried herself off and put on the clothes Tom had given her. 

She walked back into the bedroom without knocking, grabbing her wand and casting a spell to turn it into a detangling comb. Star turned to face Tom and posed dramatically. “What do you think?” She asked.

He gave a little chuckle at her goofy pose and looked her over with all three of his eyes. “Cute.” 

Star’s heart flitted, looking down at herself. The clothes were too big, especially the sweatpants, which covered up her feet. They were soft and warm and felt very cozy.

She looked back up at him, and noticed he was wearing the clubbing clothes he had passed out in. “Are you going out to see your parents in that?” Star teased, stepping a little too close to him. 

Tom exhaled a warm breath. He was wearing a suit like he always did, but he looked about a thousand times more disheveled. His tie was undone and several of his buttons were loose. 

“I guess I’m not.” He said, unbuttoning his shirt all the way and throwing it in a lump on the ground. He had never been shy about his body, which was weird after spending so much time with self-conscious Marco.

Star’s face went pink and she turned away. Tom grabbed onto her arm and her body froze. “You know you don’t have to look away.” Tom cooed in a soft voice close to her ear.

The princess’s breath hitched and she spun around to face him. He really was attractive, and her heart rate must have tripled after seeing him like this. Star watched carefully as he did each button and was almost sad when the shirt had covered his abs.

“Can you tie my tie for me?” Tom asked, a sultry tone still in his voice. She nodded, grabbing the tie and pressing her body into his to do it.

Star wasn’t that skilled at it, but she couldn’t say no to him when he spoke to her like that. Her fingers were a little too clumsy, but after a few tries she got it.

He adjusted it slightly, and Star got even closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Kiss me.” She demanded in a whisper. Tom obliged, pressing his lips to hers firmly. It lasted for a few seconds, but it simultaneously felt like centuries and nothing at all.

“I missed this.” Star admitted after pulling away, clasping her fingers together behind her back. “I missed you.”

Tom looked away shyly. “I did too. I just wasn’t sure what to do, or if what you said at the club was true, and I really didn’t want to mess up, but I couldn’t help myself.” He rambled, finishing with a heavy sigh.

“I don’t even know what I said at the club, but I really am glad you’ve changed for the better and I’m really proud of you.”

Tom tucked a strand of hair behind Star’s ear and smiled. “Can I kiss you again?” The prince asked, holding her face in both her hands.

“Yeah.” Star said nonchalantly, and Tom kissed her again. It was a little more gentle and romantic. Star kissed back, smiling into it. They kissed for longer this time, getting lost in each other.

Tom pulled away this time, with aggravating slowness. “We should go get breakfast and say hi to my parents.” 

Star nodded, full of so much bliss that he probably could have told her anything and she would have agreed. “Okay.” She said, lacing her hands in his.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda rushed to get this done so it wouldn’t be totally debunked by the time the new episodes for next week came out. i hope you like it!

Their pace matched each other’s as Star and Tom walked down the hallway. The elevator operator noticed them coming and opened it up. He gave them a deep bow as he let them in, pulling on the chains he was attached to by the ankles. 

The operator pushed on the lever to begin the ascent, attention mostly turned to the young couple he thought were exes. He found himself wondering where the prince’s third eye looked while they stared deeply at each other.

The elevator stopped at the dining room level, and Star stared at the giant feast room. All castles had a large dining room of course, but none were quite this macabre. Every room was decorated in red and black, but this one was especially creepy with the soft mood lighting. Even with Wrathmelior’s incredible height she was totally invisible to the Mewman eye.

“Good morning Mom and Dad!” Tom said in a chipper voice. Wrathmelior responded in Infernal, and Tom responded back. 

Star had always meant to learn the language when she was dating him, but had given up because it was too hard. The queen understood English and there was always someone to translate, but it had seemed like a nice gesture. She made a mental note to try and pick it up again. 

Dave stood up, showing his face in the candlelight. “Star, is that you?”

“Yes, good morning!” She answered, marking a direct path to the buffet tables, where she examined the food carefully.

None of it looked super appetizing until she got down to the Mewman food. She knew the corn wouldn’t be as good as home’s, but she still took a big helping of it. “Star, you haven’t been at our castle in a little over a year, what brings you here?” King Lucitor asked.

She took a minute and tried to figure out how to answer. If she told him that she had spent the night, the king would probably think some hanky panky went down, even if it didn’t. Tom answered for her. “Star and I were hanging out yesterday, and I mentioned it was buffet day, so she came over this morning.” It was kind of a weak alibi, but Dave seemed to accept it. 

Star pulled him close, grabbing onto his arm to put her down on her level. “Why would I be wearing your clothes if I hadn’t stayed the night?” She whispered a little anxiously. 

“He won’t notice, he can barely see in this light. If he does somehow, just tell him they’re your clothes.” Tom whispered back, using tongs to pile snake meat into a breakfast burrito.

She grabbed his hand again and gave it a nervous squeeze. “What about your mom?” 

Tom smiled reassuringly. He placed his other hand over the one he was holding and got close to her ear to whisper his response. “Baby, she’ll just be happy we’re hanging out again.” He affirmed.

Star’s face went pink at the pet name, pressing her face into his chest to avoid looking flustered. He nervously wrapped his arms around her.

“We should probably sit down and eat, you and my parents probably have a lot to catch up on.” 

The blonde girl nodded, giving him a little hug before she pulled away. She finished gathering the food she wanted. Tom sat down across from his dad and Star sat next to him. Wrathmelior had her own private table pressed up against the far wall under a giant arc.

“Princess Star, it’s so lovely to see you after the Silver Bell Ball. How have you been?” Dave asked after they got comfortable.

Star took a bite of breakfast jelly and answered after finishing. “Oh, pretty well. I really wasn’t excited to be back on Mewni for a while but I’m glad to be home.”

Dave nodded, taking a long sip of a mysterious red liquid. Star couldn’t tell if it was juice or wine, but she wouldn’t put either past him. “Are you going to be attending the Seafoam Birthday Ball for Prince Kelpbottom later this month?” He asked. For being the King of Hell, he certainly talked about dances and parties a lot.

“Yes, I’m really excited for it. I love underwater dances, and Larry is a really great host.” She responded graciously. 

Wrathmelior spoke, and Tom quickly translated for her. “Do you already have a date to this event? I was under the impression it was necessary.”

Tom stabbed a spiny black fruit with his fork and telekinetically moved it in front of the princess, just to show off. She remembered not liking the fruit very much, especially because of how creepy it looked. She bit into it and it was a lot sweeter than she remembered, and almost tasted like honey.

“No, I don’t have a date. Mom is forcing me to take Rock unless I get one in time.” Star said, turned to Wrathmelior.

Tom poked the princess in the arm, getting her attention. “What did you think of the fiendfruit?” He asked.

She smiled at him and gave a thumbs up. “It was really good, thank you for giving me some!” She beamed. 

He smiled back, placing his arm around her dining chair and resting his hand on her shoulder. “I can get you a whole basket of them for when you leave.” Tom declared, looking back a servant who had been standing there waiting and gesturing.

Star looked down at her plate and realized she was done with her breakfast. “Yeah, I should probably go.” 

“Mother, Father, can you call for a carriage? I’d really like some privacy for this goodbye.” He stood, pulling out Star’s chair and helping her get out.

The parents shared a glance and nodded. “Lady and Lord Lucitor, it was a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for allowing me into your castle.” She curtsied in the traditional Underworld fashion.

“Star, you can come to our castle whenever you wish, it’s so lovely to see your face.” Wrathmelior said in Infernal, translated by Tom. 

The princess thanked her and walked over to the balcony of the castle with Tom, where they peered over the lava pits together. The servant came with her basket of fiendfruits and handed it to her. 

Star leaned over the side of the balcony, and the half-demon walked over to stand next to her, visibly nervous. She could finally see him fully, looking handsome and anxious. “Um, I have a proposal. I’m a little scared to make it and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, because in the past you said you’d never want to do this thing again but–“

He was cut off by Star’s lips pressed against his, their bodies pushed against the railing. She put the basket of fruit on the ground and moved her arms under his suit jacket to place her hands right onto his upper back.

“Tom, I’ll absolutely be your girlfriend again. I haven’t known what I wanted for such a long time but I think I do now.” She said, lacing their fingers together.

He began to weep out of pure joy. “Starship, I’m so happy. I’ll make sure this is better than last time. I’ll make sure I’m better than last time.” The prince promised. Star leaned her head on Tom’s shoulder and placed her other hand in the pocket of his sweatpants. She pulled out his three-eyed sunglasses.

“Hey, it’s your douchebag sunglasses.” 

He took them from her and put them into his own pockets. “Aw what? I wear them because of my light sensitivity. Did you really think I was just trying to look like a huge jerk?” Tom responded, a little emotional. 

Star smiled, poking him in the ribs. “A little bit, yeah.” She said both jokingly and apologetically.

“Looks like you’re the jerk here, Princess Butterfly.” He teased, wrapping his arm around her waist. They both laughed. After calming down, the couple stood there silently, just enjoying each other’s company.

Tom turned away from the lava pools to look at something even more radiant to him. “Do you want to be my date to Larry Kelpbottom’s party?” 

“Yes. Do you want to come over to my house and eat burritos and play battleship this weekend?” Star added, meeting his gaze.

His eyes widened and he pulled her closer, kissing her on the top of her head. “I’d be delighted.” He said with no sarcasm in his voice.

They watched the elevator carriage descend and neither wanted to leave each other. Star picked up the basket of fruit she received and looked back at Tom. “What should I do with your clothes?” She asked after nearly tripping over the ends of the sweatpants.

“You can keep them. You look way cuter in them than I do.” Tom swooned, holding out his hand to help her get in. 

She took his hand and stepped into the doorway, leaning over to talk to him. The princess couldn’t reach his face from this far so instead held out her hand. He bowed courteously and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“I love you, Tom.”

“I love you too, Star. I’ll see you this weekend.”


End file.
